paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon (SDC/CP)
Brandon is a first generation street dog. He was created by TheThunderfan212. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it without her permission. Brandon is a part time member of the Stray Dog Clan and the Canine Pack. The dogs in the SDC and CP don’t know Brandon works for both packs. Biography- Brandon was born on the streets. His mother was a Labrador Retriever, and his dad was an Alaskan Shepherd. (Alaskan Malamute X German Shepherd) His mother died right after she gave birth to his brother Sagittarius. He learned to hunt and survive with his father and all his other litter mates. Brandon was the closest with Sagittarius. However, they didn't get along about one thing: their opinion on humans. Sagittarius was a people lover, and wanted to be adopted someday. Brandon, on the other hand, despised humans and wanted to live as a stray his whole life. At ten years old, Sagittarius was taken in by a young couple and their Chiweenie. (Chihuahua X Dachshund) His father saw him as a traitor, and lost all respect for his son. Brandon lost some respect for his brother, but not all of it. At 18 years old, his father and the rest of his litter was seen by Animal Control. They were taken and driven to the pound. Their fate remains unknown. Depressed and lonely, Brandon lived a lonely life on the streets until he was seen by Alex and Rafe, members of the Stray Dog Clan. They took him in and showed him to the pack leader Max. Max decided to rank him as a Beta, due to the fact that he was rather submissive. He also feared losing his spot as pack leader, since Brandon was five years older than him, meaning he could rule the SDC. He spent a few months in the SDC as a full time member in the SDC, until he got into a very violent fight with Scott. He realized that Scott's violence was too much for him. He talked to Max about becoming a part time member, and Max accepted his decision. One day, Brandon was hunting alone when he was spotted by Jaeger, one of the members of the Canine Pack. Brandon wasn't aware that the CP was a rival pack to the SDC, so he decided to try and be friends with the Beta. Jaeger later showed him to Lotus, the leader of the CP. Brandon told her he wanted to be a part time member of the Canine Pack. She accepted his decision, and ranked him a Gamma. Brandon currently lives a very complicated life, switching between two rival packs, hoping no one will find out about his secret. Personality-Bradon is rather submissive, hence why he was ranked a Beta. He will gladly argue with dogs he can’t stand, but refuses to get physical with Alphas in the SDC. He will gladly fight Omegas though. In the CP, he never gets physical with any member because he would be breaking pack rules. He generally doesn’t take his role in the pack that seriously, and has other pups take over for him. He is quite the jokester with lots of pups, but it often gets him into trouble. He’s close with all the Betas in the SDC, and a few of the Betas and Gammas in the CP. He doesn’t care about ruling the SDC unlike Rafe, Ryan or Scott due to his age. He usually spends most of his time hunting alone, due to T-Rex constantly spying on him. He also wouldn‘t want to be seen by Lotus either. Apperance-Brandon is a male multigenerational Labrador Malashepherd. (Purebred Labrador Retriever X F1 Alaskan Shepherd{Purebred Alaskan Malmamute X Purebred German Shepherd}). He is dark grey, cream and white. He has dark grey ears, a dark grey tuft, markings on his face, on most of his body and tail. He has cream on his face, some of his body, his arms and legs, part of his chest and his tail. He has white on his chest, arms, legs and tail. His ears are erect and he has a large tuft of hair. His “sideburns” droop and he had a rough coat. His tail is long and fluffy. He has light brown eyes and a grey nose. His strings are light brown. He removes them when he switches to the SDC. Crush-Brandon has a slight crush on Sycamore. He usually bickers with her whenever he’s around, but he has a slight soft spot for her. He’s slightly protective of her, but he thinks she’d kill him if she ever found out. Relationships with the SDC and CP Max (SDC):Brandon was slightly suspicious of Max at first due to how power hungry he was. Bradon was slightly disappointed to be ranked a Beta, especially since Nick and Scott were ranked Alphas. Even though he got a lower rank then expected, him and Max are very close. Brandon hopes not to lose that relationship with him due to him switching packs. For now, he appreciates that he’s respected by the Alpha. Nick (SDC): Brandon thinks Nick is a waste of time and extremely annoying. He loves showing off how strong he is to annoy Nick, especially in front of the other Alphas. He loves taking Nick’s stupidity as an advantage, and often fools Nick about the Alphas admiring him more than Nick. They often fight about who has more brawn, but Brandon refuses to get physical. Jayson (SDC):Brandon has been tight with Jayson ever since he was accepted into the pack. He often teaches Jayson some useful hunting strategies, and tells him what it’s like to be a part time member. He leaves out the details of the CP though. He appreciates that the Beta respects his discission to be a part time member. Brandon doesn't want to lose his friendship with Jayson if his secret is ever revealed, but he thinks he might be less violent than the Alphas. Bentley (SDC):Like with Jayson, Brandon and Bentley are super close. He appreciates that the Alpha respects his decision to be a part time member, although it slightly worries him that the Alpha doesn’t really understand why. He worries that Bentley might become suspicious that he‘s part of the CP. The two of them usually plan hunts toghether. Alex (SDC):Brandon is really close with Alex. Brandon teaches him and Jayson useful hunting and survival tactics, and Brandon sticks up for the Omega when he’s being picked on. Both of them are very loyal to each other. Brandon worries that if his secret is revealed though, Alex will no longer be loyal to him. Rafe (SDC):Brandon and Rafe have been really tight ever since he joined the pack. Brandon doesn’t understand why Rafe is close with Andrew, he just doesn’t see the Omega as some one he’d enjoy hanging out with. He does at least respect the pup’s beliefs, which the Beta appreciates. He fears that Rafe would want to kill him if he ever found out about the secret. Andrew (SDC):Brandon and Andrew tolerate each other, but aren’t close. Brandon rarely talks to the Omega, but he will stand up for him when he’s being picked on. They’re neutral. Brandon is one of the few pups that respects his beliefs. He could care less if Andrew found out. After all, he’s not a snitch, so he thinks if the pup ever find out they could keep it a secret. Parker (SDC):Brandon wouldn’t consider Parker a close friend, but occasionally he hangs out with the Omega. Some times just the two of them will hang out and talk. Due to their different friend groups and the rivalry between them, they usually go their separate ways. Uma (SDC):Brandon is really close with Uma. They’re both Betas, and they‘re friends with the Alpha male of the SDC. He hates it when she’s picked on, and stands up for her a lot. Sometimes just the two of them will hangout, but they usually hangout with Max together. Karma (SDC):Brandon could care less about Karma. He does think that the Alpha female would be a great mate for Bentley since they could potentially rule the pack together. He likes to poke fun at her occasionally just to make her mad. He doesn’t like some of the things she does to some of the pups though, especially Andrew. He is completely oblivious of their friendship though. Overall, Brandon is neutral over her. Quinn (SDC):Brandon, like most of the SDC, finds Quinn annoying and clingy. He finds the Omega as some one that could be replaced by a stronger dog. He also hates how selfish she can be. He gladly argues with her after he catches her lying. He thinks Scott and Quinn would make the perfect couple, due to how selfish they can be. Very rarely does he help her. Rami (SDC):Brandon tries to be friends with Rami. He usually tries to get the Beta to come out of his shell, but fails. He doesn’t understand why he’s anti social. He would like to be friends with the Beta, and does he does consider him useful in certain situations. T-Rex (SDC):Brandon refuses to trust T-Rex and hates him with a burning passion. He’s slightly intimidated by the Alpha due to his insanity and violent nature. He also hates how T-Rex is suspicious of him being in the CP, and often hunts alone because of him. He hates how he and Scott will gang up on him and bully him, and he finds some of his views slightly controversial. He will gladly argue with him but refuses to fight. He hates him even more once his daughter Velociraptor leaves the pack. Ryan (SDC):Brandon is tight with Ryan. He doesn’t really get why the Beta wants to take over the SDC, Brandon doesn’t think it’s a big deal. He tries to get him to cooperate with Rafe sometimes, but fails. He doesn’t agree on all his beliefs though. He will try to help him with his anger issues. Katrina (SDC):Brandon is neutral over Katrina. He thinks the Omega can be quite childish and immature at times, and he sees her as a useful distraction most of the time. He will stand up for her if bullying and teasing gets really bad. He generally leaves her alone when she and her sister fight. He is unaware though that the two sisters still love each other though. Velociraptor (SDC):Brandon hates Velociraptor just as much as her father. He never thought it was a good idea for T-Rex to adopt a daughter and raise her. He thinks one of the reasons why he hired the Alpha was because he could raise her to gang up on him. He finds Velociraptor extremely annoying and painful to be around. He’s one of the first pups that suspects she’s a traitor. Once he finds out that she’s a traitor, he despises her and T-Rex even more. Brandon finds the pup as prey, and something worth killing now. Scott (SDC):Brandon hates Scott slightly less than T-Rex. He often makes Scott preform his duties as a Beta just to annoy him. He loves making him angry just to see how much it will take for him to snap. Both of them never liked eachother. He will gladly argue with the Alpha, but once Scott wants to get physical with him, Brandon will refuse, causing Scott to win the argument. He thinks him and Quinn deserve each other, since they can be quite selfish. Pisces (SDC):Brandon doesn’t mind Pisces. He tries to form an alliance with the Beta. They’re both part time members, and he will occasionally have a conversation with him. He feels rather embarrassed when Pisces sees him being submissive, since he knows how much it annoys him. He thinks Pisces should mind his own business when it comes to him being submissive. Chester (SDC):Brandon is very close with Chester. He likes how useful the Beta is during hunting and when it comes to survival tactics. He will frequently hang out with him. He doesn’t like how violent he is to certain pups though, and it breaks his heart. He’s the other pup who knows he likes Jayson, and gives him advice while supporting him. Lotus (CP):Brandon often tries to make the effort to be a friend to Lotus. He usually takes her orders, unless it’s something he really doesn’t want to do. He tries to calm the Alpha down when she becomes paranoid, but he can’t like everything about her. He doesn’t like how she’s constantly defending Acantha, making her pretty much defenseless. He tries to convince her to let Acantha defend herself, but he usually fails. Cade (CP):Brandon is very skeptical of befriending Cade. He doesn’t trust him due to his lying problem. And thinks if the Beta finds out about his secret, he’d make some lie about him, saying he was a spy planning to kill. He does appreciate that he’s at least kind and helpful. He’ll occasionally say a quick hi before leaving. Jaeger (CP):Brandon is really tight with Jaeger. Ever since he joined the pack, he’s been really close with the Beta. The two will often joke around about the members of the SDC they can’t stand. They usually plan group hunts together. The two of them will hang out with Tasha a lot, and both of them feel bad for her. Jaeger is one Brandon’s closest friends he doesn’t want to lose. Devlin (CP): Brandon likes Devlin a lot. He generally spends a lot of time with the friendly Gamma. He really loves how creative he is when he tries to find ways to communicate since he can’t talk. He is slightly creeped out about his eavesdropping problem though. He is quite paranoid that Devlin would eavesdrop and find out that he works for the SDC. Other than that, he doesn’t mind him. Sycamore (CP): Brandon has a slight crush on Sycamore. He likes to start arguments with the Gamma, just to get a rise out of her, since he thinks she’s cute when she’s mad. He does act rather submissive in front of her. He ends up regretting it, because he thinks he made a complete fool out of himself. He feels like she hates him, but he’s oblivious to the fact that he might have a slight chance with her. Crispin (CP): Brandon likes being around Crispin. He likes how sarcastic the Gamma can be, and he finds some of his jokes hilarious. He likes pulling pranks with him, even though they get into trouble often. He does get a little worried when he breaks several rules, because he fears he might be expelled. He likes his gifts, and he will often give gifts in return. Radio (CP): Brandon’s slightly paranoid that Radio might know about him working in the SDC. He usually answers the Gamma’s questions vaguely, since he doesn’t want to give away any information involving the SDC. Sometim her questions can be very annoying, but he still answers them nevertheless. Overall, Brandon is neutral about her. Acantha (CP): Brandon likes being around Acantha. He feels bad for her that she‘s defenseless because she’s reliant on her sister. He tries to help the Delta with defense to get her promoted to a Gamma. He does like that she’s optimistic, but he also thinks her optimism is causing problems for her. In certain situations, he thinks she shouldn’t be too optimistic, and he also knows it might be causing her not to understand empathy. Vincent (CP): Brandon doesn‘t know wether to like or dislike Vincent. He likes that the pup is caring and tries his best to make sure every member of the CP is ok. He thinks some of his jokes can be funny, but finds his puns cringey. He finds it a little annoying that he’ll run off into SDC or TCAB territory, causing him to get mauled and in trouble. Very rarely does he hang out with him. Voice Actors Young-''Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' (Young Simba in The Lion King) Current-''Nick Robinson (''Simon ''in ''Love Simon) Trivia Brandon is almost as big as Rafe, making him the second largest member of the SDC. He is the largest member of the CP. When he hunts alone, he often runs into the Cats of Adventure Bay. He refuses to fight higher ranks, but has no problem taking his violence out on the lower ranks. He will occasionally see his brother when he’s alone. Likes:The Canine Pack, The Stray Dog Clan, being a part time member, being a stray, his dad, Sagittarius, hunting, survival tactics, Alex, Rafe, Max, Jaeger, Lotus, arguing with his rivals, fighting Omegas, having other pack members take over his duties, making jokes, Betas in the SDC, some of the Betas in the CP, the Gammas in the CP, hunting alone, Sycamore, bickering with Sycamore, protecting Sycamore, being respected by Max, showing off in front of Nick (especially in front of other Alphas), fooling Nick, arguing with Nick, Jayson, teaching Jayson, telling Jayson about being a part time member, Jayson respecting his decision Bentley, Bentley respecting his decision, planning hunts with Bentley, Alex, teaching Alex, sticking up for Alex, Alex’s loyalty, Andrew (sometimes), sticking up for Andrew, potentially keeping his secret with Andrew, Andrew not being a snitch, Parker, hanging out with Parker, talking to Parker, Uma, hanging out with Uma, sticking up for Uma, hanging out with Max and Uma, Karma (sometimes), the possibility of Bentley and Karma ruling the pack together, Karma potentially being a great mate for Bentley, making fun of Karma, arguing with Quinn, catching Quinn lying, the possibity of Scott and Quinn being together, Rami, trying to get Rami out of his shell, aruging with T-Rex, Ryan, trying to get Ryan and Rafe to get along, helping Ryan with his anger issues, Katrina (sometimes), Katrina’s distractions working, sticking up for Katrina, Velociraptor leaving the SDC, the tought of killing Velociraptor, Scott preforming his duties as a Beta, making Scott angry, arguing with Scott, Pisces, trying to form an alliance with Pisces, talking to Pisces, Chester, Chester’s tactics, haging out with Chester, giving Chester advice, supporting Chester, trying to make Acantha more independent, Cade (sometimes), Cade’s kindness, Cade being helpful, saying a quick hi to Cade, roasting members of the Stray Dog Clan with Jaeger (the ones he hates), planning hunts with Jaeger, him and Jaeger hanging with Tasha, Devlin, Devlin’s creativity, making Sycamore mad, Crispin, Crispin ‘s sense of humor, pulling pranks with Crispin, Crispin’s gifts, making gifts, Radio (sometimes), Acantha, helping Acantha, Acantha’s optimism, Vincent (sometimes), Vincent caring for others, some of Vincent’s jokes Dislikes: His secret potentially being revealed, the fear of expulsion, Sagittarius’s view on humans, Sagittarius being adopted, humans, pets, Animal Control, the pound, losing his dad and litter-mates, Max ranking him a Beta, being considered a Beta, Max (formerly), Scott, Scott’s violence, being submissive, being challenged to fight an Alpha in the Stray Dog Clan, doing duties as a Beta or Gamma he doesn’t like, T-Rex, T-Rex spying on him, Lotus potentially spying on him, potentially being seen by a pack member while in a rival pack Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Adult Dog Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherd Category:Labrador Category:Labradors Category:Yellow Labrador Category:Males Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Malamute Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti hero-more-or-less Category:Brother Category:Older Brother Category:Brothers Category:Older Sibling Category:Siblings